The present invention relates to a system for delivering deodorizer and/or repellent for a container such as outdoor or indoor trash containers, laundry containers, diaper containers, etc.
Garbage containers, dumpsters, dirty laundry containers, diaper pails, etc., whether indoor or out, are known to exude some very foul odors and gases. But not only are the odors and/or gases offensive, they attract vermin such as small rodents and insects as well as larger animals such as racoons or even bears.
Various attempts to overcome problems associated with malodorous containers, e.g., garbage or trash, laundry, diaper, etc. are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,656 (“the '656 patent”) discloses a cover for garbage cans having a cover in which a depression formed as a disinfectant receiving receptacle. That is, the invention provides a removable cover C for a garbage can, the cover C having depending flanges 10 configured to slip over the sides of the can G. At about the center of the cover C is formed a depression with a substantially horizontal bottom 11 and approximately vertical side walls 12 forming a perforated receptacle adapted to receive a disinfectant or the like, the perforations shown at 13 and formed in the side walls a short distance from the bottom 10. The receptacle can be formed by stamping the cover C downwardly (integral), or attaching. The side walls 12 may include threads 14, where a closure 15 is provided with depending flanges 16 adapted to telescope within the side walls. A handle 17 is rigidly secured to the closures 15.
While the '656 patent does provide a cover C that is configured to deliver a disinfectant to an inner portion of the garbage can G, via depression formed as a perforated receptacle, the amount of disinfectant delivered does not appear to be controllable by the receptacle structure. For that matter, the receptacle does not provide a means for delivering disinfectant outside the garbage can G, or for ready attachment to a cover in a garbage can that does not have a portion cut-out.
Also known is pending US Patent Appln. Ser. no. 2007/0039965 (“the '965 application”), which discloses a compound lid for masking/overcoming obnoxious odors in garbage containers, dirty laundry containers, diaper pails, etc., by releasing a pleasant fragrance into the air after each container use. In more detail, a gel air freshener releases fragrance from the lid's vent opening in the air and in one embodiment, a mist air freshener releases fragrance from a nozzle in the air. Hence, the inventive lid allows two separate and distinct scented media to interface with the air and thereby disperse alternately or simultaneously (creating a stronger scent) depending on the operators preference, one being the gel air freshener and the other being the mist air freshener. The lid 10 is dome shaped and includes a solid layer of molded plastic 12 surrounding the bottom walls 6. Layer 12 keeps trash, laundry, diapers, etc. from coming in contact with the gel air fragrance 38 and mist air fragrance 34.
The '965 application, however, only delivers fragrance outside the container, and like the '656 patent, appears intended to be used to replace an original container lid. That is, the '965 application does not appear to teach or suggest that a lid that has previously been purchased for use with a container might be modified to operate as does dome-shaped lid 10.
For that matter, and again, like the lid found in the '656 patent, dome-shaped lid 10, does not teach or suggest delivering one substance to the outside and one substance inside.